Through The Eyes of Insanity
by IzayaOriharaTheSexyInfoBroker
Summary: Nobody would think that the sweet Italian with the light brown hair and that wayward curl was a murderous maniac. And really, Feliciano wasn't the murderer. It was Luciano. But Feliciano's therapist had told him not to think of them separately. Luciano was him. There was no one else in there, Feliciano was just Feliciano. Luciano didn't exist. GerIta Prison AU Rating may change


Hello! So I just randomly had this idea and decided to start working on it. I'm really going to try to start being more regular in my updating of stories. I'm going to try to upload on a weekly basis, so this one will be updated on Mondays. The other stories will be updated sometime this week and then be updated that day every week. Hopefully. Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

Nobody would think that the sweet Italian with the light brown hair and that wayward curl was a murderous maniac. And really, Feliciano wasn't the murderer. It was Luciano. But Feliciano's therapist had told him not to think of them separately. Luciano was him. There was no one else in there, Feliciano was just Feliciano. Luciano didn't exist.

But it was very hard to believe that when Luciano was the reason that Feliciano was in the back of a police car now, headed for the prison for the criminally insane. Luciano had wanted revenge, and now Feliciano was suffering for something he didn't do.

He would never have hurt anyone. Especially not his brother and his boyfriend Antonio. But Luciano did. And now his brother and the sweet Spaniard were gone forever. Of course, Feliciano knew it was his fault. He hadn't been taking the medicine he was supposed to. But when he did, and then forgot, Luciano made him feel so guilty…

_It's your fault I was locked away…_ the other man would whisper. _You can't imagine how dark and cold and lonely it was… If you take those damn pills again, I will make sure you never see the light of day again… I will make sure you suffer just as much as I did…_

That was what he'd said last. And Feliciano was scared. Luciano had never threatened him that seriously before. Luciano was always smooth with his words, making the most malicious phrases sound sweet and inviting as honey. But Feliciano had decided not to take the pills. He pretended he was. He didn't tell the counselor about Luciano's threats. He acted like everything was fine, when really he was losing himself more and more. Luciano was taking over more. So then he decided to tell his councilor. And he felt brave when he was told that Luciano couldn't actually hurt him if he just took the pills. But of course, when he started taking the pills, he forgot. And when he forgot, Luciano had come back. And when Feliciano had regained his consciousness, he wanted to disappear, let Luciano take over forever, because he was sitting in a pool of blood.

_See what happens when you defy me, Feli? I've already called the police, they're on their way. You're going to be locked away for a long time, Feliciano, just like I was,_ Luciano whispered. Feli could hear the malicious smirk in his voice.

"I'm sorry!" Feliciano cried. "I'm so sorry!"

_Feliciano, you don't even know what "sorry" is yet._

Feliciano shook when he heard that. This was all his fault. If he had just kept the secret, then everything would have been fine. Feliciano screamed when the door slammed open, and several police officers ran in, their guns pointed at him. He put his arms up, shaking as the cops handcuffed him and brought him out to a police car.

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur. On trial, he pleaded insanity. He explained about Luciano, and about forgetting his pills. The verdict was that he would go to a prison for the criminally insane. And that was how he ended up in the back of the police car now. Luciano had kept his promise. Feliciano would be locked away, just like he had done to Luciano.

The car stopped and they pulled him out, bringing him inside a building that appeared to be heavily guarded. Feliciano was brought to a white room, devoid of any color, and any happiness it seemed to him. He was alone for a long time until a man in a long white doctor's coat came in.

"Hello, Feliciano. I'm Dr. Smith. Would you like to tell me a little bit about your friend Luciano?" the man asked.

Feliciano shook his head hastily. "L-Luciano isn't my friend, Doctor."

"Oh? Well then what is he?"

"He… He's not my friend… He takes over sometimes, and I can't stop him. It gets worse every time I forget my medicine. He gets stronger…"

"Is Luciano just a voice? Or do you see him too?"

"Sometimes I see him. But not really… Like he's in my head."

"What does Luciano look like?"

"He's a lot like me, but his hair is darker and he has purple eyes."

"And does he make you do things you don't want to?"

"Y-yes…"

"Does he tell you to do them, or does he take over?"

"He takes over. I normally don't remember what happened and just wake up and realise what happened."

"Well, we can help you here, Feliciano. Our staff will make sure you don't forget your medicine, and we'll get rid of Luciano for good."

Feliciano nodded, but he had a sick feeling in his stomach. He could tell that Luciano was angry. And as if on cue, the angry Italian's voice came to Feliciano. _If you take those pills I'll make you regret it even worse than this last time. You know I don't bluff, Feli… Take those pills and I'll make sure you die…_

Feliciano's eyes widened slightly. The doctor noticed his expression change. "Feliciano? Are you alright?"

"S-Si… Just fine! I'm just fine, n-nothing's wrong!"

The doctor looked worried, but let it go. "Would you like your dinner brought to you up here, or would you rather go down to the cafeteria and meet other people?"

"I'll go down to the cafeteria," he said without hesitation. He didn't want to be alone with Luciano. The other people would help block him out.

The doctor nodded. "Alright, follow me, I'll show you the way."

Feliciano followed him. As they passed rooms he could hear shrieks echoing down the hallway. His eyes widened.

"Don't be alarmed," the doctor said. "That's just Natalia. She's probably yelling for Ivan again… That's her brother."

Feliciano jumped as the shrieks turned to a chant of, "Marry me, marry me, marry me!" He looked away from the door and saw that he was falling behind the doctor. He hurried to catch up.

"Um… If Ivan is her brother, why is she yelling, 'Marry me!'?"

"Feliciano, you need to remember where you are. These people have all been imprisoned for crimes committed because of their insanity. Natalia is one of the more...insane ones, for lack of a better term."

Feliciano nodded. "O-okay…"

Finally they reached a set of doors, and the doctor pulled out a card attached to a lanyard around his neck. He held it up to a scanner next to the door, and a moment later the door unlocked and swung open.

Feliciano was suddenly nervous as he saw all the people. After hearing Natalia earlier, he was suddenly scared as he watched the different people around him. He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with them as he looked around. If they were here, there was something seriously wrong with them. And this made Feliciano wonder if he was safe here. He had only been worried about Luciano earlier, but this was prison. Luciano might not be his only enemy.

He was led over to a table where several people sat. The only empty seat was beside a man with slicked back blond hair. The man turned as Feliciano and the doctor approached, revealing the most blue eyes Feli had ever seen.

"Ludwig, Feliciano just arrived today. Will you help him settle in?"

The blond nodded. "Ja, I vill. Vould you like to sit wizh us?" he asked, looking at Feliciano.

The small Italian gave a meek nod, a bit terrified by the German's appearance. He seemed nice enough, but he was so big and scary. Ludwig scooted over a bit. "Vell, don't just stand zhere, go ahead und sit down."

Feliciano did as he was told. "Where's the food?" he asked softly.

Ludwig glanced down a few tables. "It should be here soon. Zhey pass the trays along zhe table so zhere doesn't have to be a line for zhe food."

Feliciano then noticed that everyone (except the loud mouthed blond with glasses) was silent, staring at him. He gave a tiny wave. "Ciao, I'm Feliciano!"

The loud man was the first to speak up. "Yo, dude, I'm Alfred! But you can call me The Hero!"

"Oh shut up, you git!" the man sitting beside him said. "You are not the hero, Alfred. If you were you wouldn't be in here."

"Dude, you know it's Tommy's fault I'm in here…"

"You still did it," the Brit said. He changed the subject abruptly by saying, "I'm Arthur. And this is my twin, Oliver." He pointed at a boy with pink hair beside him. Oliver smiled and waved.

"Would you like a cupcake?" he asked.

Feliciano brightened up and was about to say yes when Ludwig said, "Don't take any food he offers you."

Oliver scowled at Ludwig. "You always ruin all my fun, Luddy."

After that, a large man with a scarf and silver hair smiled at Feliciano. "Hello, my name is Ivan. Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"Wh-what?" Feliciano asked, tipping his head to the side in confusion.

"Yo, don't say yes!" Alfred said. "The idiot thinks he's Russia! That's why he's in here. He tried to take over the government and recreate the Soviet Union."

Feliciano didn't quite know how to respond. "Um… O-okay…"

The next to speak was a man with a heavy French accent and long blond hair. "Bonjour, mon ami. Je m'appelle Francis!"

Feliciano smiled and waved at him. "Nice to meet you all!"

There was one man left on the other side of Francis, trying to scoot away from an Ivan trying to pull him over next to him. "Yao Yao! Come sit beside me, da?"

"No, Ivan! I won't sit next to you, aru!"

Feliciano stared, slightly worried for the Chinese man.

A voice from the other side of Ludwig startled Feliciano. He hadn't seen the Japanese man sitting there. "Hello. I am Kiku. I enjoy refraining from speaking and sensing the mood."

Then the food got to their table. Trays were passed down, and the food was eaten. Alfred ate his own food and then tried to steal Arthur's, who smacked him on the head. Feliciano watched the people at the table, thinking that this group might just be too much for him.


End file.
